One or more operations at a well site may require drilling a secondary wellbore from a primary or parent wellbore. The primary wellbore is drilled typically using a drill string with a drill bit at a distal end and then completed by positioning a casing string within the primary wellbore and cementing the casing string in position by circulating, for example, the cement slurry into the annular regions between the casing and the surrounding formation wall. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the parent wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons to an above ground location at the earth's surface where hydrocarbon production equipment is located. In many instances, the primary wellbore is completed at a first depth, and is produced for a given period of time or volume of production. Production may be obtained from various zones of the formation by perforating the casing string.
To create a multilateral wellbore may require that the drill bit be deflected from the primary wellbore towards a secondary wellbore. It is common practice to position a whipstock in casing lining of the primary wellbore to deflect one or more mills laterally (or in an alternative orientation) relative to the casing string and thereby penetrate part of the casing to form a window or opening. A drill bit can be subsequently inserted through this window to drill the lateral or secondary wellbore to a desired length and then this secondary wellbore can be completed. Removing the whipstock after drilling the secondary wellbore may require multiple trips into the wellbore to extract the components of the whipstock increasing costs. For example, extraction of the whipstock may be labor and time intensive and may delay production and consume or tie up valuable resources.